Talk:Hardline
Untitled If you get a 24 killstreak with a nuke selected as one of your killstreaks, and you are using a One Man Army class with Cold-Blooded, if you switch to a Hardline equipped class, do you get a nuke? 19:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I assume so, yes. I don't think it's possible to lose Killstreak Rewards, so once you have that nuke, it's not going anyway. Moozipan Cheese 19:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, I think I read that wrong; I thought you meant once you had the nuke and switched to a class with Cold-Blooded. Rereading your question, I honestly have no idea. Moozipan Cheese 19:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No, you don't. If you have a 23 killstreak and switch to Hardline, then you only need one more kill for the nuke, but if you have 24 and switch it won't just give you the nuke; you'll still need to get a kill. Also, if you have two killstreaks selected that are one kill away from each other (i.e. Care Package and Predator Missile), and you are one kill away from the first one, then switch to a Hardline class and get a single kill, you get both killstreak rewards with that kill. Imrlybord7 20:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I think that the tips section should be moved to stopping power instead, as it relates more to stopping power than it is to hardline. EFG 23:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC)e I believe since a near patch, painkiller is activated in two kills, because I had painkiller and died twice without kills then went "Huh?" and checked the board and it was 0-0-2 for me. 20:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I've been using Hardline for a while, and I have noticed that it does, actually, increase the count for Hardline Pro Challenges. Is it only the Normal to Pro challenges that require multiple killstreaks in one life? One800MyGrits 03:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Pro Version-Black Ops You change the contents of the care packages you recieve. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CghFT5uH1B8 At 6:26 Your welcome :) Leaked. We can't use it. If we do, then Activision might take legal action. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sigh. I really wish that was the character model for another perk. A more useful perk. Why did they need to give the badass character model (which I'm certain is called just that in the files) to the least useful perk? YuriKaslov 01:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Least useful perk my ass. Hardline helps me get my 2-KS RC. Slowrider7 01:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :For me it's the least helpful. Honestly, I rarely actually need it. What I need is ammo for my M16. YuriKaslov 01:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Word. I need a metrick fuck-ton of ammo to keep my stoner running, but the hardline model is the only one that looks like a real soldier. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically speaking the scavver model for the SOG actually looks like what the SEALs of the day wore (I believe) YuriKaslov 19:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, might possibly be so, but most hardline soldiers wear those helmets and I like those. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Does a co-screen person sharing your care packages help unlock hardline pro? I've been playing with a buddy online on the split screen and whenever I get a care package I chuck it in his direction. After a day of playing I've still got only 7 shared CPs, am I just hallucinating or do split screen buddies not help towards getting your pro perks including hardline? 04:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Rerolling Who else agrees that Hardline Pro should be restricted to your own airdrops? Im f*ckin sick and tired of people who rush for my drops and change good KS's to ammo or spyplanes.Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 16:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) WTF, is that even possible!? Of course it should be restricted to your own airdrops! TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I like it affecting other people because if I don't have my hardline class someone can change it, or if someone rolls ammo or a spyplane I can help them out. Griefers happen, but if not here it happens somewhere else. Or are you also going to complain that hardcore shouldn't ket you get damaged by teamates? 05:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) If you can reroll other's package this should be mentioned in the wiki. I had a go this evening but can't get to anyone's package they already claimed them all 12:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Payton Percentages Did anyone else notice that the killstreak chances for re-rolled Care Packages add up to 101%? Cooljoshua13 (talk) 16:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC)